Él y Ella destinos completamente diferentes
by SangoWong
Summary: Sesshomaru se ha enterado de la supuesta traicion de Sango. Inuyasha encontro en Kagome a alguien especial.Visperas de navidad y las peleas recien comienza. Sango X Seshh, Miroku? Inu x Kagome capitulo 10... NEW Dejen muxos comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

Holas... Snif... bueno espero que ha esta historia si le hagan un poco más de caso. Ósea., no es nada fácil escribirlas... mmm... bien... Esta historiia la tengo hace ya como un año y aún no la termino, pero espero que me apoyen.

**--------------------------------------------**

Ella: Una mujer de éxito, dueña de una gran fortuna y que, a muy corta edad, recibió el mando de una de las compañías más exitosas de todo Japón, 'Hiraikotsu'

Él: Un joven universitario de clase media; muy alegre y algo pícaro. Llevaba una vida modesta y tranquila, nada fuera de lo común.

Vidas completamente diferentes; Personas de distintas clases sociales; Impensable siquiera tener a algún conocido en común pero, algunas veces... El destino te hace varias jugarretas.

UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKYO - AULA 342 - TIMBRE DE SALIDA

- ¡Hey Miroku! - una joven pelirroja se acerca corriendo al chico de ojos azules que guardaba sus cosas.

- ¿Qué sucede Ayame? - pregunta el chico, llevándose su mochila a la espalda.

- Yo, Inuyasha y Koga vamos a ir a la fuente de Soda ¿Vienes?

- Hoy no... Tengo trabajo - responde.

- Bueno... Pero después no digas que nunca te invitamos a ni una parte.

- Claro linda Ayame - y diciendo eso sale corriendo del aula, para llegar al estacionamiento, donde coge una bicicleta azul y sale a toda velocidad.

- Nada mal, nada mal... ¿Y dices que tú mismo la decoraste? - habla una castaña, mientras miraba el decorado de una gran oficina.

- Para que observes que no soy un inútil - habla el joven de cabellos plateados y ojos miel. Sentándose en el sillón de su escritorio.

- No mi amor - sonríe pícaramente la castaña mientras se acerca a él - Si tú no eres ningún inútil... y yo tampoco.

- Eso lo sé muy bien mi amor - la sienta en sus piernas - Yo sé que TODO lo haces muy bien... Y si digo TODO es TODO

- ¿Pero qué dices! - se ruboriza la chica.

- Jajaja... Te has puesto más roja que un tomate, Sango.

- ¿Y qué esperabas con tus comentarios de doble sentido? - sonríe y junta su frente con la de él - Me da tanta alegría ser yo la ÚNICA que pueda hacer sacar esa hermosa sonrisa de tu rostro... Esa sonrisa tan linda, sincera y única.

- Ah... ¿Te gusta?

- Mucho, mucho, mucho... - responde la castaña como una pequeña niña.

- Eso es porque te amo - dice el chico acariciando la mejilla de la joven - Tú has sido la única chica que lo ha podido hacer

- Lo sé... - responde la chica mientras besaba los labios de su amado - Por eso me siento ya de por sí una gran triunfadora - sonríe - Mira que no es fácil sacarle una sonrisa al Gran Sesshomaru.

- Asu... Gracias por lo de grande.

- ¿Y no es verdad? - habla con ironía la joven y vuelve a besarlo - Ya me voy mi amor...

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, el trabajo me llama - trata de levantarse, pero Sesshomaru la toma fuertemente por la cintura.

- Pero si eres la Jefa y dueña... - la besa en el cuello - Puedes llegar tarde... Nadie te dirá nada.

- No mi amor... - dice la chica entre suspiros - No voy a tener tiempo mmm... para lo de esta noche.

- ¿Para esta noche? - se detiene y la mira sonriendo - ¿Es qué me vas a dar una sorpresa?

- ¡Hoy vas a pedir mi mano, Sesshomaru!

- Jajaja... Claro que lo sé mi amor - la vuelve a besar - Solo estaba bromeando. Ahí estaré, delante de todos pediré tu mano.

- Mi padre estará tan contento, siempre quiso esta unión...

- Lo sé - la suelta y ella se levanta - Será mejor que yo también me ponga a trabajar... Hasta esta noche.

- ¡Ufs! - exclama el joven de ojos azules, mientras limpia el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano; Luego de dejar la última caja de botellas en la bobeda.

- ¿Ya llevaste el mandado Miroku? - pregunta un hombre entrado en la bobeda.

- Sí señor... Hace como una hora.

- Buen trabajo. Sube un momento para pagarte las horas...

- Enseguida señor...

Una vez terminada su jornada de trabajo; Miroku monto su bicicleta azul para regresar a su departamento. Aún estaba muy cansado, pero tendría examen mañana, así que sería mejor echarle ganas.

- ¡Hola Sango! - entra una joven azabacha a un elegante despacho.

- Hola Kagome - la joven deja de revisar los documentos que leía - ¿Qué haces acá?

- ¬¬ ¿No me dijiste que te viniera a recoger?

- ¡Ay es cierto? Jejeje Lo había olvidado.

- Bueno ¿Qué esperas? Apresura y deja todas esas cosas para ir al centro comercial.

- Pero... - la castaña mira su reloj - Son las siete de la noche.

- ¡Por eso prima! Apresúrate y vamos antes de que cierren todas las tiendas.

- No puedo ir Kagome... Sesshomaru pedirá hoy mi mano.

- ¿Nani! - exclamo la joven azabacha con tremenda cabeza.

- ¡Sip!

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste!

- Es que me lo menciono ayer en la noche. ¬¬ Y como tú estabas bien ocupada con ese amigo tuyo, Hoyo...

- Él es tan solo un amigo...

- Oh sí claro... Y yo soy una auténtica taijiya - habla sarcástica la joven.

- Pero amiga, cambiando de tema¿No crees que eres demasiado joven para que te cases? Digo... apenas cumples los 19 años, y Sesshomaru... bueno él ¿No es mucho mayor que tú?

- Pero que dices Kagome... Si Sesshomaru y yo solo nos llevamos 7 años. No hay mucha diferencia...

- Pero siete es impar... No sé, a lo mejor da mala suerte.

- ¡Bah!... Yo no creo en esas cosas; Además... ¿En dónde voy a conseguir a hombre más educado, culto, adinerado, empeñoso, trabajador, guapo como Sesshomaru? Sin contar que nos vemos excelentes en cualquier portada de revista.

- Pues eso sí es verdad, Sesshomaru es una raza casi extinta.

- Por eso no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo...

- Bueno, él también se esta llevando mucho contigo... Eres una de las mujeres más ricas del Japón y dueña de una gran corporación que va para arriba.

- Jajaja... No te preocupes primita. - se para de su asiento y se le cuelga - Él no nos va a quitar nada, porque si de algo estoy TOTALMENTE segura, es que él no se casa por mi dinero... y obviamente que yo tampoco.

- Pues sí...

- Sonríe Kagome, sonríe... Vamos a mi casa para que me ayudes a vestir para esta noche tan especial

Eran las 9:00 en punto. Todos se encontraban en la sala principal de la mansión Taijiya, conmovidos por aquella propuesta de matrimonio. Esta unión se había planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, aún desde antes de que Sango fuera concebida; No importaba mucho si a ambos no les gustara la idea o sí, pero al final ambos se enamoraron y tanto mejor.

- ...Por eso ¿Podría permitirme tomar a Sango como mi esposa?

- Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente - habla el padre de la joven castaña - Sé que ambos se aman, y sé que tu Sesshomaru... eres un hombre digno para mi princesa, que le puede dar todo a lo que ella esta acostumbrada.

- Muchísimas gracias - responde Sesshomaru, colocando un hermoso anillo con tres incrustaciones de perla negra - Sango, quiero que sepas que te amo... Te amo mucho, este anillo es la prueba de mi amor. Tú serás mi fiel esposa esto es lo que significa esta sortija.

- Ay Sesshomaru - Sango no podía controlar sus lágrimas - Gracias... yo también te amo mucho. - dice la chica y ambos funden un tierno beso delante de toda la familia.

- ¡Ay Sango! Que feliz soy - exclama la madre, mientras abraza fuertemente a su hija.

- Muchas gracias mamá.

- Espero que la cuides mucho, Sesshomaru - habla el hermano de la chica, Kohaku - Porque si le haces algo, recuerda que ella me tiene a mí para defenderla.

- Voy a tener mucho cuidado entonces - los hombres ríen.

- Déjame ver ese anillo - dice la madre, levantando la mano de su hija y viendo el hermoso anillo colocado en el dedo anular de su hija mayor. - Es toda una belleza Sango. - mira a Sesshomaru - ¿Ya fijaron la fecha?

- Eso no esta decidido aún, pero calculamos que a finales de Diciembre y principios de Enero.

- Pero ¿No habrá mucha nieve para ese entonces? - pregunta Kohaku.

- Tanto mejor - habla la castaña, abrazando a su prometido - Cuando ambos nos conocimos la primera vez, fue en una hermosa nevada.

- Pero estamos en Julio - habla la madre - ¡Kagome!

- ¿Si tía?

- Tú estas en la obligación de ayudarnos con los preparativos de la boda.

- ¡Claro! Lo haré con mucho gusto.

Había estudiado mucho, pero su estómago ya le estaba pidiendo cuentas del porque no había comido nada en todo el día. Bueno, la razón era obvia... no había tenido tiempo, y para colmo se había olvidado que tenía que comer.

- ¡Argh! - el chico se tira de espaldas a su cama - En estos momentos es cuando uno extraña a una mujer en casa - resopla - Y lo peor es que no me puedo ni contratar a una linda ama de llaves, porque solo tengo dinero para mis gastos. Como me gustaría tener dinero y así pasear con tanta chica linda que hay jiji - da un triste suspiro - Pero ahora solo puedo salir con una a la vez, puesto que no me alcanzaría el dinero... ¡Bah! - pausa - Mañana voy a tener que trabajar unas horas más si es que quiero ir al cine con mis amigos - mira su despertador - Son las 11:00... es un poco tarde, pero me iré a la casa de Inuyasha para que su mamá me de algo de comer.

------------------------------------------

¿Que tal? Estoy recién comenzando y no sé si, por el momento, sea de su agrado. Espero que me expresen sus comentarios, y cualquier crítica es bien resivida.

CONTINUARA


	2. Bendito accidente arigatou!

Snif... no hubo mucho comentario... Pero bueno, de igual forma la voy a continuar. Espero que les guste.

Al siguiente día; Sesshomaru manejaba su elegante deportivo plateado. Estaba hablando por teléfono y peleando con algunos documentos que se le pegaban a la cara, casi como si tuvieran vida propia.

El semáforo cambia a color rojo; El joven de la bicicleta cruza confiado en que los carros iban a parar, pero uno de ellos no lo hizo.

Apenas lo vio cruzándose en su camino, frenó en seco, pero llegó a darle y tumbarle al suelo con todo y botellas que llevaba. Bajo de su auto y se acercó al muchacho, estaba algo adolorido pero logró levantarse rápidamente.

- Auch... - se quejó el chico de ojos azules, sobándose la cabeza.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el joven de melena plateada con su característica voz neutral. El chico lo miró, y miró su mercancía regada en el suelo.

- ¡¡¿Es que acaso es un estúpido! - grito el joven. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- ¡¡¿Y encima eres sordo! ¡¡¿Es que acaso nadie te ha enseñado que cuando hay luz roja hay que parar!

- ¡A mí no me vengas a gritar igualado! ¡¿O es que a ti no te han enseñado a mirar a ambas direcciones antes de cruzar!

- Grr... ¡Alguien va a tener que pagar por esto! - señalando sus botellas y la bicicleta - ¡¡Tu carro las ha hecho trizas!

- Menos mal que mi auto esta bien - dice Sesshomaru buscando alguna abolladura en su auto. Al no encontrarla lo mira - No tengo tiempo para estar discutiendo contigo, así que dime cuanto es todo para hacerte un cheque.

- Ah no, no, no... Usted me paga en efectivo, señor... No confío en eso de los cheques, ya una vez me dieron una que no tenía fondos y me metí en un lío bien gordo.

- No seas ridículo, yo nunca cargo efectivo. Solo cargo tarjetas de crédito.

- Entonces vayamos a algún banco. - propone el ojos azules. Sesshomaru mira su reloj de pulsera.

- Escucha... en cinco minutos tengo una junta muy importantes, y no tengo tiempo - saca de su saco una tarjeta de presentación y se la entrega - Ahí encontrarás unos teléfonos y la dirección de mi oficina. Ve allí hoy, y yo con gusto pagaré todo eso y más...

- Con pagarme los daños materiales es más que suficiente - guarda la tarjeta en su chamarra.

- Como quieras - sube a su auto y arranca. En ese momento se acercan corriendo Inuyasha y Koga.

- ¡Hey Miroku! - ambos se acercan a él - ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes - responde el chico; Inuyasha mira las botellas y bicicleta.

- Al menos tú sí...

- Grr... ¡Malditos ricos! - gruñe Koga.

- Cálmate.. prometió pagarme, me dio su tarjeta.

- Por lo pronto vamos a la enfermería - propone Inuyasha - Tenemos que estar seguros que no tienes nada.

2:00 p.m. FUENTE DE SODAS

- Hola Ayame - saludo Koga, mientras entraba a la fuente con Inuyasha y Miroku.

- Hola mi amor - saluda la pelirroja - Veo que al fin se digna a venir Miroku.

- No lo molestes Ayame - pide Inuyasha - El pobre ha tenido un día de perros.

- Un auto lo atropelló - dice Koga.

- ¡¿Qué! - Ayame se acerca al ojos azules y le revisa los ojos - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

- Estoy bien - responde abatido - Pero gracias linda Ayame, no querrás que Koga se ponga celoso ¿no?

- No digas tonterías - mascullo Koga - Es normal que Ayame se preocupe por sus amigos.

- Voy a traerte algo de comer - dice Ayame a Miroku.

- ¡Hey! Nosotros también ¿no? - dice Inuyasha.

- Claro, pero ustedes pagan...

- Bueno ya - responde Koga - ¿Qué se va hacer?

Luego de haber llenado sus estómagos con las deliciosas empanadas que se ofrecían en la tienda de la joven pelirroja; Miroku recordó que aún no había visto la tarjeta de presentación de aquel sujeto.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué dice? - pregunta Koga al ver como Miroku leía la tarjeta.

- Acá dice: Sesshomaru Miyamura, vice - presidente de la corporación 'Tokiyi'

- ¡¡¿Cómo dices! - grito Ayame.

- ¿Por qué gritas, Ayame? ¿Es que acaso lo conoces? - pregunta Inuyasha.

- La pregunta sería ¿quién no lo conoce?

- Pues yo no - responde Koga.

- Ni yo tampoco - dice Inuyasha.

- Pero ¿En qué país viven?... - resopla - Bueno, eso no importa. Justo hoy salió un artículo de él, en el periódico. - Se dirige hacia el mostrador y regresa con el artículo.

- Es él - dice Miroku al ver la foto - ¡Uy! ¿Y quién es la preciosura que lo acompaña?

- Haber - Inuyasha se pone a leer - Sesshomaru Miyamura, de 26 años, socio de una de las corporaciones más grandes y exitosas del país, 'Tokiyi'. Se comprometió ayer en la noche, en una cena íntima, con su novia Sango Taijiya, de 19 años, presidente y dueña de la corporación 'Hiraikotsu', la más grande del país y de Asia... Se presume que la boda se realizara a finales de año y a principios de Enero... Bla, bla... lo demás no vale la pena leerlo - dice finalmente Inuyasha.

- Así que esa chica es su prometida... Bueno, será motivo para que vaya a visitar esa enorme corporación.

- ¿Es que vas a ir?

- ¡Pues claro que sí Inuyasha!... No quiero que me descuenten las botellas de mi sueldo; Además, la bicicleta era mi único medio de transporte.

DESPACHO DE SESSHOMARU

- ...Y el vestido que vimos era precioso - habla la castaña que estaba sentada en las piernas de su prometido - con unos encajes que...

- Sango, mi amor... - interrumpe el joven - Deja de contarme como va a hacer todo eso. Yo quiero que sea una sorpresa...

- Como quieras... - En ese momento, la secretaria de Sesshomaru le avisa, por el intercomunicador, la llegada de un joven llamado Miroku Houshi.

- ¿Miroku Houshi?... No lo conozco - dice Sesshomaru.

- Dice que es el joven al cual atropelló esta mañana - responde la secretaria desde el intercomunicador.

- Ah... sí, sí... Dígale que suba.

- Como diga señor - responde finalmente la secretaria.

- ¡¿Atropellaste a un transeúnte! - pregunta alarmada Sango.

- Me distraje por un leve segundo, y cuando me di cuenta... Ahí estaba, tumbado en el pavimento.

- Debes tener más cuidado...

- ¿Por qué no me esperas afuera? Yo voy a arreglar algunos asuntos con ese sujeto.

- De acuerdo - responde finalmente la joven mujer.

Sango sale del despacho de su prometido. Fue justo en ese momento que Miroku puede ganarse con la salida de la joven chica.

- Es ella... - dice anonadado el chico - La joven del artículo. - en ese momento la secretaria se le acerca - Ya puede entrar.

- Gracias. - Miroku entra al despacho y Sesshomaru lo invita a tomar asiento.

- Toma - habla Sesshomaru, entregándole un sobre con una fuerte suma de dinero.

- Oh... Esto es demasiado, es más de lo que vale todo.

- Tómalo... son por las molestias que te cause. Sé reconocer un error cuando lo cometo, así que tómalo y vete.

- Bueno, esta bien... Muchas gracias.

Miroku sale del despacho. Es ahí cuando vuelve a cruzarse con esa misma castaña, solo que esta vez se la cruza cuando él salía, justo, del despacho.

- Usted debe ser el muchacho al cual mi prometido atropelló esta mañana - habla la joven - Le pido mil disculpas.

- Ah... no se preocupe - responde nervioso.

- Pero ¿Cómo esta usted? ¿Esta mejor? ¿No le paso nada? ¿Ya fue al médico?

- No se preocupe, fui a la enfermería de mi universidad.

- Eso no es suficiente - responde la chica, mientras saca una tarjeta de su saco negro, y detrás de ella apunta una dirección - Tenga...

- Gracias... ¿Qué es?

- Es la dirección de la clínica en la cual estoy haciendo mis prácticas. Vaya mañana, como a las doce del medio día, yo estaré libre a esa hora y me encargaré de hacerle un chequeo completo.

- ¿Usted? - se extraña el chico, al ver a la joven un tanto... joven.

- Quiero asegurarme yo misma que no tenga nada de malo.

- Se lo agradezco mucho - hace una pequeña reverencia.

- Hasta entonces - abre la puerta del despacho y entra.

- ¡¡¿Te hizo una cita! - exclamo Koga.

- No fue una cita... Bueno sí, una cita para un chequeo médico.

- Me sorprende que lo haya hecho después de escuchar una de tus tantas galanterías - habla Ayame - Porque me imagino que eso hiciste ¿no?

- No, aunque no me crean no hice tal cosa. Cuando me cruce con ella me quede 'tarado', se me hacía muy difícil articular palabra alguna. ¿Cómo podría ser como era, delante de una mujer como ella? No me refiero al dinero, me refiero a la gran inteligencia que debe poseer, para ser presidenta Y dueña de una corporación tan grande; Y más encima estudia medicina... ¿No es eso increíble?

- Y tan solo tiene 19 años. - agrega Ayame.

- A eso mismo me refiero - continúa Miroku - Ella es menor que yo tan solo por un año, y mira todo lo que ha logrado.

- ¡Bah! Eso es porque nació en cuna de oro - habla Koga.

- No por eso, deja de ser SUGOI

Al día siguiente, justo al mediodía. Miroku se encontraba sentado sobre la camilla, esperando la llegada de la joven que lo atendería. En ese momento ella entra con un guardapolvo blanco.

- ¡Vaya! Fue usted muy puntual. Eso me gusta...

- Gracias - responde Miroku.

- Haber, se me va a quitando el polo para examinarlo mejor.

El chico acento y al instante comenzó a quitarse el polo blanco que traía puesto. Sango lo miraba, cuando de repente sus mejillas se quedaron completamente rojas, cuando observo el torso, bien formado y desnudo, del joven.

- "Kami, ¿qué me pasa?" - pensó ruborizada la chica, dándose media vuelta para que él no la viera - "No es la primera vez que veo a un hombre sin polo; He visto muchas peores cosas, entonces... ¿Por qué me he avergonzado?"

- ¿Le sucede algo? - pregunto Miroku.

- No, no... nada - dice la chica volteándose a verlo y controlando su rubor - Vamos a hacerle ese chequeo.

Una vez hubo terminado de revisarle casi todo el cuerpo.

- Pues al parecer no tienes nada - dice la castaña un tanto sorprendida.

- Ya se lo dije niña linda - habla Miroku con una sonrisa - Yo soy un chico muy fuerte...

- Perdón pero, ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Niña linda?

- Ah... lo siento, se me escapo. Suelo ser así cuando veo a una mujer más bella.

- Ah... no, no se preocupe. Es solo que es la primera vez que alguien me dice un piropo, así como si nada.

- Que raro... A lo mejor sí lo hacen, solo que a sus espaldas.

- Jajaja... A lo mejor. - En ese momento la pequeña carcajada de Sango, es interrumpida por los fuertes gruñidos del estómago de Miroku.

- Jajaja... Parece que tiene hambre - ríe la castaña - Yo también... ¿Le parece si vamos a comer? Yo invito.

- No, no puedo permitirlo. Si quiere ir a comer, déjeme ser yo quién la invita.

- Ya salió el típico macho. ¿Es que su hombría no le permite aceptar la invitación de una mujer?

- Lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrado en hacerlo yo. Nunca ni una mujer me ha invitado a alguna parte.

- Jajaja, pero que gracioso - ríe Sango - Deje de decir tanta cosa y acepte mi invitación. - Miroku resopla resignado.

- Si tanto insiste

- INCISTO...

- ¿Y qué es lo que se le apetece comer?

- ¿Te gusta las hamburguesas?

- Me fascinan...

- Jiji... La verdad es que estoy en una dieta estricta por parte de mi madre, por eso de mi boda. Pero estoy con un tremendo antojo de comer una hamburguesa suprema con salsa roja, queso... mmmm... de tan solo pensar se me hace agua a la boca ¿Vamos?

- Jejeje... suena bien vamos.

- ¿No esta? - habla Sesshomaru por su celular, luego de llamar a la casa de Sango.

- _Me dijo que iría a la clínica _- habla el hermano menor de la chica, Kohaku - _Supongo que después se habrá ido a pasear._

_- _A lo mejor, bueno... entonces bye.

- _Adiós cuñado._ - cuelga.

- Que raro... - habla Sesshomaru - Si Sango no tenía prácticas hoy...

MC DONALD'S

Miroku reía por dentro, viendo como Sango mordía tremenda hamburguesa con tal delirio.

- Mmm... Pero que delicia - habla mientras saboreaba - Esta salsa secreta esa buenísima.

- Jajaja... Parece que es un antojo reprimido - habla Miroku.

- Mmm... ajá - vuelve a darle otra mordida a su hamburguesa.

- Jajaja - ríe a carcajadas el chico.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?

- Tie... tiene - trata de controlar su risa - Tiene salsa secreta en su nariz. Jijiji - coge una servilleta - Déjame limpiarte - coge el rostro de la chica con una mano, y con la otra limpia la nariz de la joven. Perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos café. - Ya esta...

- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias... Es usted todo un caballero joven Miroku.

- Jiji... Y usted es completamente diferente a lo que yo pensaba.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Es que tengo un ojo de más?

- Jajaja... No, a lo que me refiero es que... yo imagine por un leve momento que usted sería la típica niña rica engreída y vanidosa, que no es capaz de mezclarse con personas como yo. Pero me alegro que me haya equivocado, y le pido disculpas por haber pensado eso.

- Es cierto que no tengo conocido alguno, a parte de usted, que no sea de mi mismo ámbito social. Pero eso no significa que por no conocerlos, no pueda tenerlos.

- Eso quiere decir que ¿yo podría llegar a ser un amigo suyo? - ella asiente.

- Claro, claro... Y para eso ambos, tenemos que comenzar a tutearnos.

- Yo ya lo estoy haciendo Sango.

- Excelente. - ella vuelve a disfrutar su hamburguesa, y éste se queda mirando su bebida.

- ¿Sabes? - habla el ojiazul - La vida, o el destino, te hace varias jugadas. - Ella lo mira con curiosidad - Es decir, no había ni una sola razón para que tú y yo siquiera nos conociéramos. No pertenecemos a la misma clase social, no frecuentamos los mismos lugares, y mucho menos tenemos algún conocido en común. No había ni una sola razón para que nuestras vidas se cruzaran; Yo jamás te hubiera conocido, y tú tampoco...

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Por fin la torpeza de mi prometido hace algo positivo por mí. Si no fuera por él no hubiera conocido a un chico tan simpático como tú.

- Jajaja ¿Te parezco simpático?

- Obvio que sí - en ese momento suena su celular - Uy, es Sesshomaru... perdón - contesta - ¡Hola mi amor!

- _Sango... ¿En dónde estas?_

- Estoy almorzando...

- _Dime en donde estas para recogerte... _- Sango mira nerviosa a Miroku.

- Ah... Ah bueno yo - sonríe - No hace falta mi amor, enseguida voy a tu departamento. No creas que se me olvida que día es hoy.

- _De acuerdo, como quieras... Entonces nos vemos esta noche, adiós mi amor._

- Muchos besitos, bye... Te quiero - cuelga.

- Le hubieras dicho que estabas conmigo ¿no? - dice Miroku.

- No, nada que ver... Sesshomaru es muy posesivo y algo celoso.

- Ah... Y si no es mucha incumbencia de mi parte ¿Qué es lo que se celebra hoy día?

- Hoy cumplimos dos años de noviazgo.

- Ah... ya veo.

- ¿Nos vamos? Te puedo dejar en tu casa o en donde quieras.

- Mmm... Claro.

FUENTES DE SODAS

- Como que Miroku ya demoró mucho solo para un chequeo médico ¿no? - opina Inuyasha.

- Bestia - habla Koga - ¿Es que no puedes vivir sin Miroku unas cuantas horas?

- ¬¬ No digas sandeces lobo sarnoso.

- ¡Ya basta! - grita Ayame - No quiero peleas de ningún tipo en mi negocio.

En ese momento observan, por el vitral, como un lujoso auto rojo, manejado nada más y nada menos por la joven Sango Taijiya, se estaciona y de ahí, despidiéndose con una reverencia, baja Miroku. El auto arranca y el chico entra a la fuentes, mientras todos se quedaba con los ojos como platos.

- Hola - saludo el de ojos azules a sus demás compañeros.

- Miroku... ella...

- Sip Koga... Era Sango Taijiya, me llevó al Mc Donald's y luego me trajo acá.

- Parece que le caíste bien - comenta Inuyasha.

- ¿A quién no le voy a caer bien yo? ¿No has visto mi bello rostro?

Todos - ¬¬

- Miren... hasta me dio su número celular. - suspira - Creo que estoy enamorado, es la chica más linda que jamás haya conocido.

- ¿Tú? ¿enamorado? ¿El 'Don Juan de la Univ. de Tokyo'? - pregunta Koga.

- Exacto - responde el ojos azules, fue en ese momento cuando recibe un fuerte golpe por parte de Inuyasha en la cabeza.

- ¡Despierta! - le pide él - Esa chica esta prometida con alguien adinerado como ella ¿Crees que una persona así se fijaría en alguien como tú? Mira, como amigos, hasta puede que sea... Pero de ahí, a algo más... lo dudo mucho.

- Bueno... en eso tienes razón - responde Miroku.

- Es mejor abrirte los ojos ahora, antes que empieces a soñar despierto.

- Tienes razón; Además ella esta muy enamorada de su pareja. Hoy es dos años de su noviazgo y me dijo que lo iba a festejar en el departamento de él.

- Ay... - dice Ayame - Pero no te pongas triste Miroku. Ya verás como pronto encontraras una chica que te quiera mucho.

Jejeje... ¿Y qué fue lo que les pareció? Espero comentarios... snif...


	3. Los prometidos

Hola, gracias por el apoyo... abuu... aunque creo que no a muchos les gusta el fics. ¡Bah! ellos se lo pierden xk yo sé que este fics es una revolución muajaja... nos vemos y please, dejen sus comentarios y/o críticasi.

A penas había terminado de pelear con las llaves para entrar al departamento de su prometido, cuando lo vio frente a ella. Se tiró a sus brazos y él la levanto sentándola en el mueble, a su lado.  
- Mi amor ¿Dónde te habías metido? - pregunto Sesshomaru.

- Ya te dije, fui a comer.

- Tu hermano me dijo que te fuiste a la clínica hoy; Y me sorprende porque, que yo sepa, hoy no tenías practicas.

- Uy... pues ya me descubriste - de su cartera saca una pequeña agenda electrónica - Feliz aniversario amor - lo besa.

- Vaya, esta muy bonito mi amor, thank you.

- Fui a la clínica para recoger tu obsequio... Solo que no tuve tiempo de envolverlo - sonríe mordiéndose la lengua.

- Siempre tan detallista - dice el chico, pellizcándole la mejilla. - pero yo también te tengo un obsequio.

- ¿Sí?

- Ajá - mete su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca una pequeña cajita plana. Ella lo abre y sonríe de par en par.

- ¡Oh por Kami! Seshh... ¡Es hermosa! ¿me la pones?

- Con gusto - Sango se recoge el cabello, y Sesshomaru coloca el collar en el cuello de Sango. - Un lindo collar de brillantes, para mi Joya. - Sango se levanta del mueble y corre para verse en el espejo de la sala.

- ¡Es tan kawaii!

- Quiero que te la pongas esta noche. Voy a llevarte a comer, luego regresamos acá y... - sonríe pícaramente - Nos damos otro regalo los dos ¿te parece?

- Me gusta cuando pensamos lo mismo.

- ¡Sango! - exclama la madre de la chica, cuando observa el hermoso collar de brillantes, que traía su hija. - ¡Están hermosas!  
- ¿Verdad? - dice la chica, mientras se sienta en su cama y se saca el collar.

- Le debió costar una buena cantidad de dinero - comenta Kagome.

- No hay duda hija, que Sesshomaru es el hombre ideal para ti. Él sí puede darte esa vida de princesa a la cual todas nosotras estamos acostumbradas.

- Es verdad... Pero aún así no tuviera ni un solo yen, estaría con él.

- ¡¿Estas loca! - exclama la madre - Tienes que pensar en tu bienestar primero.

- ¡Madre! - se indigna Sango - El dinero no es lo primordial...

- ¡Ya, ya! - las detiene Kagome - No van a pelear por eso; Además Sesshomaru no es pobre.

- Sí es verdad... Pero quiero que sepan ambas que si yo estoy con Sesshomaru no es por su dinero. Yo estoy con él por ser como es...

- Mira hija, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo - se levanta - Voy al spa...

- Adiós tía - se despide Kagome y la madre de Sango sale de la alcoba de su hija.

- Ya se fue... - dice Sango e invita a Kagome subirse a la cama con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta ansiosa al ver la sonrisa de su amiga - Vamos cuenta.

- Hoy salí a comer con un chico.

- O.O ¿Estas sacándole la vuelta a Sesshomaru?

- ¡Claro que no, Kagome! Yo amo a Sesshomaru, jamás le haría algo así...

- ¿Entons?

- Lo que pasa es que ayer Sesshomaru atropelló a un chico. Entons yo lo cite hoy al mediodía para revisarlo y cerciorarme de que estuviera bien.

- ¡Uy seee! - habla irónica Kagome - ¿Qué es lo que le habrás revisado?

- ¡Kagome! - se ruboriza la chica.

- Ya, ya...

- Como nos dio hambre, lo lleve al Mc Donald's. Me cayó muy bien, no es el típico chico que solo habla conmigo para un bien lucrativo; Y pude expresarme como realmente era. Desde el principio fue muy cortés y mantenía su distancia.

- Bueno... hasta ahí no le veo nada de malo prima.

- Es que no hay nada de malo, Kagome. ¿Pero sabes? Cuando estabamos comiendo Sesshomaru me llamó, y yo le mentí

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé... Creo que es porque tenía miedo de que se pusiera celoso o algo así. Como Miroku no es un chico de nuestro mismo círculo.

- Ah... conque se llama Miroku.

- Sip.

- Entonces, lo que me estas tratando de decir es que Miroku es un chico ¿simple?

- Si lo quieres llamar así, sí.

- Ah bueno - pausa larga - pero supongo que debe estar buenisimo ¿no? - la golpea con una almohada.

- ¡Es un adonis! - le devuelve el golpe con otra almohada.  
- ¡Ah! Te gusta ¿no? - la golpea.

- ¡Claro que no! - le devuelve otra vez el golpe.

- Mentirosa - la golpea más fuerte que Sango cae de la cama.

- Grr... Esta me la pagas.

Sango la golpea y muy pronto ese lugar se volvió un verdadero campo de batallas con almohadas. Cuando las plumas se disiparon, se pudo observar a ambas chicas tumbadas en la cama con la respiración entrecortada.

- Si no quieres a ese chico ¿me lo puedes dar? - pregunta Kagome tratando de regular su respiración.

- Pervertida... ¿Es que no sales con Hoyo?

- Porque mis padres quieren... Además, sería una buena aventura para recordar.

- Naaa... a Miroku ni me lo toques. Él es mi segunda opción...

- Jajaja... ¿En serio?

- Broma amiga, no te lo creas.

- ¿Miroku qué?

- Miroku Houshi, estudiante de comunicación en la Univ. de Tokyo.

- Jajaja... le sacaste la vida. Bueno, esta bien... no te lo toco; Pero supongo que ese amigo tuyo tendrá un amigo.

- Me había mencionado que tenía un amigo al que consideraba casi un hermano, creo que su nombre era Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha... exótico nombre ¿no? ¿Te dijo si era guapo?

- Ah no sé... No me dijo casi nada de él, solo que estudiaba actuación.

- ¡Uy! pues me cae como anillo al dedo.

- Es verdad... Tú también estudias eso.

- ¿Quién sabe? Capaz un día y me lo encuentre, y tenemos una escena de besos. - Sango le hace cosquillas.

- ¡Que pervertida me saliste Kagome Higurashi!

- Jajaja, no ya... ¡Para! - Sango se detiene y ambas ríen. - Pero Sango... Ahí te falto ¿ah? ¿Es que no pensaste en tu primita linda?

- No sigas Kagome, por favor...

Ya era algo entrada la noche. Los amigos estaban en el departamento del amigo, Miroku. Estaban pasando un rato ameno y, también, estaban algo picaditos con tanto trago. Fue en ese momento que salió el comentario de Koga.

- ¿Y por qué no llamas a esa chica?

- ¿Para qué, Koga? - pregunta Miroku.

- No sé... dile cosas lindas.

- ¡Bah! Además ya es muy tarde, debe estar durmiendo.

- Jajaja... ¿Por qué no le mientes que te duele la cabeza o algo? - habla Ayame

- ¡Claro Miroku! - apoya Koga - Dile que el dolor es producto del choque

- Mmm... de acuerdo - dice el ojos azules, sacando su celular y marcando al celular de ella.

Sesshomaru se había quedado despierto, hipnotizado, contemplando el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de su joven amante, bajo la luz de la luna que se emitía por su ventana. Ese momento mágico para él, se ve interrumpido cuando el timbre del celular de la joven, comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Decidió levantarse y contestar...

- ¿Diga? - hablo con su característica voz fría.

- _Argh... _- Miroku se quedo paralizado -_ Se... ¿Se encuentra la Srta. Sango Taijiya?_

- Sango no puede contestar ahora - frunce el ceño y habla más serio - ¿Quién es usted?

- _Ah.. yo... _- justo en ese momento, se escucha una voz alejada pero perceptible, diciendo: Sesshomaru, mi amor

- Llame luego, y más temprano - cuelga y se vuelve a subir a la cama. Sango despierta por completo.

- ¿Alguien me llamo? - pregunto la chica, acomodándose en el torso desnudo de su prometido.

- No, no fue nada.

- ¿Y? - pregunto Ayame.  
- Me contesto su prometido - habla aún pasmado Miroku.

- ¡Uy! Que piña - se mofa Koga.

- Eso es para que de una vez, te olvides de esa chica - habla Inuyasha.

- No... ella es mi amiga.

- Voy a tener que presentarte amigas nuevas.

- No linda Ayame, ninguna como Sango - resopla - Pásame la botella, Inuyasha.


	4. me estas traicionando?

2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS - UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKYO

- Llegamos - dice la castaña estacionando su lujoso convertible, en la entrada de la universidad.

- Sango - la mira desanimada la azabacha - ¿Para qué me has traído acá?

- ¿No me habías dicho que querías conocer a Inuyasha?... Pues Miroku me dijo que más o menos a esta hora, ambos juegan en el campo de tenis.

- ¡¿En serio! - sonríe de par en par la chica - Vamos, vamos... - junta sus manos - ¡Ay! Todo sea por conocer al bello Inuyasha...

- Pues si será bello...

- ¬¬ No me eches la sal amiga...

CAMPO DE TENIS

- Buen juego, Inuyasha - dice Miroku, secando el sudor con una toalla.

- Sí - bebe un poco de agua - Aunque hubiera sido mejor si no me hubiera lastimando el tendón de la rodilla.

- Ya vámonos...

En ese momento ven como un grupo de chicos se acercan a la reja del campo. Curiosos, ambos deciden acercarse, solo para ver a un par de chicas con apariencia de muy 'finitas', acercarse al campo.

- Es Sango - dice Miroku - ¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo acá?

- ¿Y quién es esa joven que la acompaña? - pregunta Inuyasha.

Ambos chicos se acercan a ambas jóvenes, quien al verlos... Se acercaron más a ellos.

- Que sorpresa, Sango - habla Miroku - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Vine a conocer tu universidad, Miroku - sonríe - En verdad no tenía nada que hacer... ¡Ah! - acerca a Kagome - Ella es mi prima, casi hermana, Kagome Higurashi.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miroku Houshi, y éste - señalando a Inuyasha - Es Inuyasha Hanyou, mi mejor amigo, y también casi hermano.

- Mucho gusto - dice Kagome. - "¡Uy!... Los dos están buenísimos"

- ¿Ya terminaron sus clases? - pregunta la castaña.

- Así es - responde Inuyasha.

- Perfecto, entonces podríamos ir a dar una vuelta.

- ¡Esa es una excelente idea, Sango! - apoya Kagome.

- Yo no tengo problema alguno ¿y tú Inuyasha?

- De acuerdo, pero antes tenemos que ir a las regaderas.

- Vayan entonces, nosotras las esperamos a las afueras de su universidad.

- Vale, vamos Inuyasha... - ambos chicos salen corriendo hacia otra dirección.

AFUERAS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD

- Inuyasha es muy simpático - dice Kagome, bajando el techo del auto con un botón.

- Parece que te gusto ¿no?

- ¿A ti no?

- Si se trata de gustos, yo me quedo con Miroku.

- Tiene lo suyo, pero me quedo con Inuyasha. Oye, pero pensándolo bien... A ti sí te gusta Inuyasha.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices Kagome?

- Pues... - enumera con sus dedos - Tiene melena plateada, como Sesshomaru y ojos miel, como Sesshomaru.

- Jajaja... Es verdad, no lo había notado.

- ¬¬ ¿Cómo no lo vas a notar? - En ese momento ambas ven como ambos chicos salen.

- Ya llegaron - dice Sango.

- ¡Yuhu! ¡Por acá! - los llama Kagome.

Apenas los chicos suben al auto, Sango arrancó.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos? - pregunto Kagome, quién estaba sentada al lado de Sango.

- Ustedes nos están invitando a salir ¿no? - dice Inuyasha.

- Vayamos al cine - propone Sango - Se esta estrenando una película que quiero ver.

- Suena bien - dice Inuyasha. Todos afirman y se van al cine.

- ¿Otra vez no está? - habla un tanto enfadado Sesshomaru por teléfono.

- Lo siento Sesshomaru, pero mi hermana se fue con Kagome. Intenta en su celular...

- Rayos - cuelga.

En una sala oscura, viendo una película de terror, sentados en una butaca, y llenos de comida chatarra. Se encontraba el cuarteto... Cuando de improvisto, suena el celular de Sango.

Todos - Ssshhhh

- ¡Ups! Olvide apagarlo - sale corriendo del cine.

- Debe ser Sesshomaru - susurra Kagome.

- ¿Su prometido? - pregunta Inuyasha.

- Sip - dice Kagome, metiéndose palomitas de maíz a la boca.

- ¿Diga? - habla la castaña, contestando su celular.

- ¿Por qué has tardado en contestar?

- Es que estoy con Kagome en el cine.

- Desde hace como una semana que no nos vemos ¿Pasa algo?

- Mi amor, yo también te extraño; pero tú tienes la culpa, has estado sumamente ocupado con los negocios que me has estado descuidando.

- Pero cuando tengo un momento libre, como ahora, y quiero estar contigo no estas.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

- No si estas con tu prima. No quiero interrumpirlas.

- Puedo ir si quieres, porque yo también tengo muchas ganas verte.

- De acuerdo, te espero...

- Adiós mi amor - cuelga.

SALA DE CINE

- Me tengo que retirar, me llamó Sesshomaru.

- Entiendo prima, más tarde te veo - dice Kagome.

- Adiós Sango - dice Miroku, un poco triste.

- Hasta pronto Miroku, Inuyasha... - coge su cartera y sale de la sala de proyecciones.

SALIDA DEL CINE

- ¿Y sabe cuándo va a ser la boda de la Srta. Sango? - pregunta Miroku.

- Creo que es el 14 de Enero, o por ahí... pero cae Sábado.

- Sango debe estar muy enamorada - aumenta el chico de ojos azules.

- Uy pues, imagínate... Si hubo un tiempo en el cual quería irse a vivirse con él.

- Ah... ya veo - resopla - Me tengo que ir, Inuyasha, acompaña a la señorita a su casa. - Miroku sale corriendo.

- ¡Oye espera! - lo llama Inuyasha.

- Como que a tu amigo le gusta a mi prima ¿no? - Inuyasha la mira de reojo, tratando de negarlo.

- Jejeje ¿Cómo crees? - carraspea - Bueno ¿En dónde vives?

- ¿Es que me vas a llevar?

- No me queda de otra, eso es lo que hace todo un caballero.

- Lo malo es que Sango se llevo el auto - gime - Y yo que no he traído mi auto.

- ¡Feh! ¿Es que acaso la señorita es muy fina para subir a un bus o a un taxi?

- Pero que sarcasmo... Si fuera así no estaría hablando contigo; Además no tenemos que irnos.

- Lo lamento, pero esta salida ya termino. Tengo tarea que hacer...

- ¿Tarea?

- Un artículo de actuación...

- Entonces vayamos a mi casa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Estudio lo mismo que tú. Además esa tarea yo la hice el ciclo pasado, si quieres te lo puedo dar - Inuyasha sonríe de par en par.

- ¡¿En serio!... Gracias, eso me ayudaría mucho.

- ¡Hola mi amor! - dice Sango al entrar a su departamento - Tenía tantas ganas de verte - Ella lo abraza y él funde un beso en sus labios.

- ¿En serio? - pregunta irónico - Pues últimamente no parece...

- Bobo... ¿Cómo crees? Además ya pronto me vas a ver hasta en tu sopa, cuando nos casemos.

- ¿Sabes? Deberíamos encargar a nuestro hijito ya.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo de ambos.

- Eso será cuando nos casemos mi amor ¿Por qué apurarnos?

- Pero unos meses más, unos meses menos... ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- Eso es lo que yo digo mi amor ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

- Mmm... No, ninguna... ¿Por qué no te lavas las manos? Voy a poner la mesa...

- De acuerdo mi amor...

Apenas Sango entra al baño, Sesshomaru abre su bolso. Primero revisa su celular, y encontró un mensaje de texto en el cual decía: La he pasado muy bien contigo Sango, en verdad eres una gran amiga ¿A qué hora nos vamos? ; Luego de eso saca un pequeño papel que estaba en la cartera de ésta, en el cual estaba escrita la dirección de una universidad pública, y un salón.

- "¿Qué significa esto Sango?" - piensa el chico - "¿Es que me estas traicionando?" - Siente como ella sale del baño y pone todo en su lugar. Se acerca el comedor y sirve la comida...

N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta continuación jejeje déjenme comentario pues jajaja quiero saber k tal es el fics


	5. ¿traiciones encontradas?

Transcurrieron los meses; Sesshomaru estaba cada día más convencido que el pequeño, pero aún así igual de importante, alejamiento de Sango. Se debía a un hombre, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de esto, así que decidió no decirle nada. Decidió prestar los servicios de un detective privado, para que investigara todo lo concerniente a ella y sus extrañas salidas.

Mientras tanto, entre Kagome e Inuyasha, había una gran química. Se habían dado cuenta que tenían varias cosas en común. Y una relación, más que amigos y menos que novios comenzaba a crecer.

Las cosas con Sango y Miroku iban iguales, ósea suma amistad sana. Al menos por parte de ella, porque por parte de Miroku, era cada vez más amor. Aunque trataba de disimularlo, saliendo con distintas jóvenes, para que Sango, que ya lo había visto con varias, no sospechara esto que siente por ella.

CENTRO COMERCIAL DE TOKYO

- La primera nevada... - habla Sango en suspiro, mientras miraba al cielo - ¿No es siempre tan romántica Seshh?

- ¿Te parece? - dice Sesshomaru mirando al cielo, mientras cargaba una montaña de paquetes - Para mí es más frío.

- Vamos, no arruines el momento.

- Creo que ya tenemos todos los regalos suficientes. Dejemos esto en el auto, y vayamos a ver el árbol.

- ¡¿Un árbol! - exclama la chica con tremenda sonrisa.

- Te gustan los árboles de Navidad ¿no? Pues vamos a comprar uno.

- ¡Ay!... ¡Te amo Seshh!

En el mismo lugar, más allá...

- ¿Qué se le puede regalar a una chica que ya lo tiene todo? - pregunta Inuyasha, sentado en una banca junto a Miroku.

- A mí ni me preguntes - resopla - La misma pregunta me la hago; Además, no importa cual sea mi regalo, sé que Sesshomaru le regalara algo 20, no, 30 veces mejor que yo.

- ¿Y si le regalamos algo significativo? - pregunta Inuyasha.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No sé, un peluche...

- Tendría que ser uno bien grande, para que vea el gran cariño que siento por ella.

Ambos se levantan y caminan hacia una tienda; Ahí pueden ver como Sesshomaru y Sango veían algunos árboles.

- Es Sango y Sesshomaru - dice Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, alejémonos un poco. No quiero que Sango tenga un problema con su novio, por mi culpa.

Ambos chicos se alejan un poco, más específicamente, cerca de la pileta del lugar. Inuyasha ve el rostro deprimente de su amigo, y como da un largo suspiro... como si su vida se fuera de ese modo.

- No puedo creer que en menos de tres semanas Sango se convierta en la mujer de ése - habla el chico de ojos índigo.

- Si en verdad la quieres... Deberías hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿Cómo? - lo mira - ¿No eras tú el que me dijo que me bajara de mi nube? ¿Que una chica como Sango jamás se fijaría en un tipo como yo?

- Y aún pienso que Sango solo te ve como un amigo. Pero ¿sabes? estoy enamorado de Kagome, ella posiblemente me quiera pero... pero yo no podría darle esa vida de lujo, a la cual esta acostumbrada. Es por eso que aprovecho todo el tiempo que estamos juntos para hacerla feliz. Por lo menos hasta que se de cuenta de que yo solo era un amor pasajero.

- Tienes razón en eso... Por eso yo no puedo hacerle sentir mal a Sango, haciéndole saber mis pensamientos. La quiero demasiado para lastimarla de esa forma.

Solo faltaba dos días para noche buena. Así que Sango fue a la fuente de Sodas, para encontrar a Miroku y entregarle su obsequio.

- Es una chompa - dice Miroku al abrir su regalo.

- Sip... Una chompa tejida a mano, espero que te quede. - Miroku se levanta y se la pone.

- Me queda perfecta, muchas gracias. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí - Sango se levanta y éste le da un fuerte abrazo; A lo cual ella corresponde con mucho gusto. En ese momento escucha el pequeño disparo de una cámara. Ella se aleja abruptamente de él.

- Ah... lo siento. No debí abrazarte así - se disculpa el chico.

- No Miroku, no es eso... Es que sentí como si alguien nos tomara una foto. - Miroku mira para todos lados.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Diga? - contesta Sesshomaru en su despacho, mientras Sango estaba mirando una revista de ventas.

- _Soy yo Sr. Sesshomaru, el detective._

- ¿Has encontrado algo?

- _Sí, pero se lo entregaré mañana por la tarde. Tengo que ponerlo todo en perfecto orden_

- Hasta entonces... - cuelga.

- ¿Quién era amor? - pregunta la castaña, acercándose a su prometido.

- Nadie de importancia.

- Es un regalo adelantado - dice Inuyasha, entregándole un GRAN oso de felpa.

- ¡Oh Inu! Es hermoso... Muchas gracias.

- xD Que bueno que te gusto...

- Me encanta...

- Kagome...

- Dime Inuyasha - él se ruboriza notoriamente.

- Kagome, te amo... Y te juro que algún día te vas a sentir muy orgullosa en decir a todos que yo soy tu enamorado...

- Tonto - ella lo besa - Yo no me avergüenzo de ti.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde. La familia Taijiya se encontraba mirando T.V. en la sala principal. Cuando el teléfono suena, y el mayordomo se acerca...

- Disculpe señorita - habla el mayordomo - Es su prometido.

- ¡Ay que bueno!... Gracias

- Ese Sesshomaru, siempre al pendiente de ti - comenta el padre.

- ¿Aló mi amor? - contesta Sango.

- _¡¿En dónde estas! ¡¿Por qué tu celular esta apagado! _- grita Sesshomaru desde la otra línea.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? Estoy en mi casa ¿no? ¿Acaso no me estas llamando acá? Ay mi amor ¿En qué piensas?

- _Grr... De seguro acabas de llegar ¿no?. Has tenido tu celular todo el día apagado, y todo para ¿qué?; De seguro para que no te interrumpa en tus '¿cosas' ¿no?_

_- _Pero ¿Qué te sucede? - se enfada la chica - ¡¿Por qué estas hablándome de esa forma!

- _¡Porque ya me enteré de todo!_

_- _¿Todo?

- _¡No te hagas la inocente conmigo! ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo! _

_- _¡Pues te equivocas! No sé de que diablos me hablas, y bájame ese tono de voz ¡Que no te lo permito!

- _Anda vete a quejar con tu 'novio' pues... _

- ¡El único novio que tengo eres tú!

- _¡Eres tan hipócrita! _- cuelga el teléfono.

- Me... me colgó - dijo Sango sorprendida - ¡Ese imbécil me colgó!

- ¡Sango! - hablo su padre - ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho para enfadar así a Sesshomaru! No le estarás sacando la vuelta ¿no? Sería el colmo a estas alturas.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, papá!

- Sango - habla la madre - Te me vas ahora mismo para el departamento de Sesshomaru, y no regresas sino te has reconciliado con él.

- ¡¿Qué!

- Ya oíste a tu madre, Sango - habla su padre.

- Pero esta es la casa de mi hermana. Aún si no se reconcilia, ella tiene que venir.

- ¡Ya hablo tu madre, Kohaku!

- Iré - habla Sango - Pero no por ustedes, sino por mí... Quiero saber que es lo que le pasa a ese idiota para hablarme así.

- Que frío - habla Inuyasha - Ya ni ganas da venir a esta fuente de Sodas.

- Pues te perderías el rico chocolate que solo aquí se ofrece - dice Ayame.

- Claro que sí - habla Miroku - Tu chocolate caliente es lo único que me levanta.

- ¬¬ A ti cualquier cosa con lindas piernas y cara, te levanta.

- También Koga, ¿para que voy a negarlo?

- ¿Y cómo vas con Kagome, Inuyasha? - pregunta Ayame.

- ¡Feh! Prefiero no hablar de eso.

- ¿Paso algo? - pregunto Miroku.

- Dije que no quiero hablar de eso... - cruza los brazos y de mala gana pide una taza de chocolate.

- "Entonces ya me enteraré" - piensa Miroku.

DEPARTAMENTO DE SESSHOMARU

Sango acaba de entrar al departamento de su prometido. Lo vio echado en el sillón, así que decidió acercarse.

- Sesshomaru, tenemos que hablar...

- Voy a tener que quitarte esas llaves - habla serio Sesshomaru, mientras se sienta.

- ¿A qué se debió todo eso?

- Es la única manera a la que se trata a una mujer hipócrita.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo que escuchas... Ya puedes sacarte esa máscara conmigo, no la necesitas. ¡Ya sé toda la verdad!

- ¡¿Qué verdad! ¡¿Cuál verdad!

- ¡¿Quieres que te la diga! ¡Pues la verdad es que me has traicionado! ¡Me has estado sacando los cuernos como vulgarmente se dice, con otro hombre!

- ¡¿Por qué me dices eso! ¡Sabes perfectamente que tú eras, eres y serás el único hombre de mi vida!

- No puedo creer que tal cinismo mientes Sango. ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando tú sabes que no es verdad!

- Pero... ¡¿Qué motivos te he dado yo para que tú hables así de mí! - Sesshomaru se levanta de su asiento y se voltea.

- Desde hace unos meses que note algo distante y esquiva. Por un momento pensé que era por motivos de la boda, pero me equivoque... Las misteriosas llamadas que recibías, los mensajes de texto que estaban en tu celular me hicieron dudar. Así que contrate a un detective privado...

- Que tú hiciste ¡¿Qué! - Sesshomaru extrae una foto del bolsillo de su pantalón, y la coloca en la pequeña mesa, boca abajo, justo al frente de Sango.

- Me dijo que hace meses te encuentras a escondidas con un hombre, casi todos los días. Y de prueba, me trajo esta foto... ¡En la que te encuentras en una situación muy comprometedora con él! - ella coge la foto y la mira.

- Pero... ¡¿Pero qué comprometedor puedes encontrar en esta foto! Solo nos estamos abrazando, un abrazo que se le puede dar a cualquier amigo. ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?

- ¡Lo tiene y mucho! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que lo frecuentabas? Y si no me equivoco, ése es el tipo al cual arrollé con mi auto meses atrás... ¡Ah! Ya veo... De seguro querías alguna aventura amorosa antes de casarnos ¿no?. Porque si de algo estoy seguro es que tú no me cambias por ese sujeto.

- Siempre he sido una mujer muy recta, y sabes perfectamente que jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así.

- ¡Ja! Sí claro... - habla irónico.

- No te estoy pidiendo que me creas o no. Mi conciencia esta muy tranquila, porque sabe que jamás te ha sido infiel, pero me duele saber que no confías en mí. Ese joven me cayó bien, eso es todo; Y si no te dije nada es por lo que me estas haciendo ahora... tus celos.

- Deja de negar lo evidente. Tu actuación de víctima no te queda... ¡¿Por qué no admites que lo que querías era una aventura con un pobre tonto! ¡Y claro! El muy idiota no quiso perder la oportunidad de ser el amante de una de las mujeres más importantes de Japón.

- No sabes el daño que tus palabras me causan. Me duele que pienses así de mí, porque pensé que me conocerías mejor; porque si me conocieras mejor sabrías que yo te respeto mucho para hacer algo así... si no me crees, no sé que más decir.

- Puedes olvidar la boda, en mis planes no esta tener a una mujer en mi cama, que piensa en otro hombre.

Sango estaba echa un mar de lágrimas; Sabía que había hecho mal en ocultarle su amistad con Miroku, pero nunca imaginó que Sesshomaru le hablaría así.

- Esta bien - habla la chica - como quieras... Puedes olvidar todo compromiso, no te voy a obligar a nada - le tiras sus llaves - Ten... desde ahora tú y yo no somos nada. Pero lo único que te quiero decir, y que te quede bien claro, es que mi cuerpo no ha conocido hombre más que tú. Y tal vez me dolerá perderte, y me costará mucho olvidarte; Pero te deseo lo mejor Sesshomaru - y diciendo eso sale del departamento.

Salió del departamento llorosa, por poco y cae de las escaleras, pero logró llegar al parqueo y subir a su auto. Estaba muy nerviosa y no podía dejar de llorar; Así que marcó el celular de su prima, solo para que le contestara la grabadora...

_Hola, soy Kagome... En estos momentos no te puedo responder, he hecho un pequeño viaje de improvisto. Así que deje su mensaje y yo con gusto responderé cuando regrese. Y si de por casualidad eres Inuyasha... ¡¡Púdrete! _

- Justo ahora se te ocurre irte - cuelga - ¿Y qué fue lo que te pasó con Inuyasha? - guardo el celular y arrancó.


	6. Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aca

FUENTE DE SODA

FUENTE DE SODA

- ¿Y qué les pareció el último examen? - pregunto Ayame.

- Horrible, no pude contestar nada... Mi mente estaba en otra nota - responde Inuyasha.

- Pues yo sí lo rendí muy bien - menciona Miroku.

- Ya genio... - habla Koga.

- ToT Yo a pesar de haberme quedado toda la noche en el departamento de Koga estudiando, no pude contestar casi nada.

- ¡Ay por favor, Ayame! - habla irónico Inuyasha - Si tú a lo mucho vas a estudiar anatomía con Koga.

- ¡Inuyasha! - se sonroja

- Más respeto bestia...

- Vamos... - interrumpe Miroku - Koga, Inuyasha... no van a comenzar, estamos en vísperas de Navidad.

- Miroku tiene razón chicos - interviene Ayame. Cuando las campanillas de la puerta suena, alguien había entrado. Todos giran a ver quién es, y se dan cuenta que era Sango. Evidentemente había estado llorando.

- Es Sango - dice Inuyasha...

- Pero ¿Qué es lo que hace acá? - se pregunta Miroku, mientras mira su reloj de pulsera - Ya es muy tarde.

- No seas idiota - le dice Koga - Ve con ella rápido...

Miroku se levanta y se dirige hacia donde esta ella. Hablan un par de cosas y pasan a sentarse en unas de las mesas, alejados de los demás. Ayame se acerca para poner dos tazas de chocolate en la mesa, y luego se aleja.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta Miroku - ella no puede contener las lágrimas.

- Sesshomaru y yo hemos terminado - habla con temblor en la voz.

- Bueno, no te vas a poner así por eso ¿verdad? - Ella agacha la cabeza y comienza a romper en llantos. Él estira su mano para acariciar su cabellera, haber si con eso se calma. Nunca había visto una escena más desgarradora; Espero unos minutos para que se desahogara y pudiera articular palabra.

- Kagome no esta - habla la castaña, secándose las lágrimas con su pañuelo - Es por eso que viene a hablar contigo.

- E hiciste muy bien... Pero dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

- Me llamó por teléfono, comenzó a gritarme y discutimos. Mis padres percataron de esto, y me dijeron que no regrese hasta que no me reconcilie con él. Así que fui, no por ellos, sino por mí... para saber que era lo que pasaba. Pero al entrar a su departamento se puso a la ofensiva, y me enseño esto - le entrega la foto que cargaba en su saco. Miroku quedo en shock.

- Pe... Pero esto...

- Me grito - solloza la chica - me insulto... ¡Me dijo tanta cosa fea, que le estaba sacando la vuelta contigo. Y tú sabes que eso no es verdad, sabes que nunca haría algo así; siempre te he dicho lo mucho que lo amo y... - llora más fuerte.

- Sshh... sí lo sé, no llores.

- Me dijo que lo único que buscaba era una aventura amorosa antes de casarme. Como si alguna vez yo te haya echo creer eso.

- Ya mi niña linda, no llores... Si ese tonto te dejo es porque es eso, un tonto. No puede ver la hermosa persona que eres.

- Es que yo lo quiero tanto que... que me duele que piense así de mí.

- Voy a hablar con él ahora - se levanta, pero Sango lo toma del brazo.

- ¡No! No vayas...

- De alguna u otra manera esto también es mi culpa, y debo hablar con él.

- Si él no confía en mí, es porque en verdad no me quiere; Y nuestro matrimonio no hubiese funcionado... No vayas con él, no quiero que lo hagas - mira su reloj - Será mejor que me vaya, voy a buscar un hotel para pasar la noche.

- ¿No vas a ir a tu casa?

- Me dijeron que no regresara si no me reconciliara con él.

- Pero son tus padres, no creo que hablaran en serio.

- No los conoces.

- Pero ya es muy tarde; Además es víspera de Navidad, los hoteles de todo Japón deben estar repletos de turistas.

- De seguro habrá un cuarto ahí que sobre. - pausa - Iría al departamento de mi prima Kagome, pero salió de viaje y no sé cuando regrese.

- Entonces... ¿Entonces por qué no te vienes a mi departamento? - ella se ruboriza.

- No, no... claro que no.

- Tampoco serías la primera mujer que va; Además tengo otra alcoba con llave por si tienes miedo que por la noche te vaya a hacer algo.

- Pero no esta bien...

- No vamos a hacer algo malo. Estaría más tranquilo que pasaras la noche en mi departamento que, en un hotel con desconocidos.

- Sí, pero...

- Ya esta decidido, vamos a mi departamento.

- Pero yo - la chica se ruboriza - "Pero Miroku tiene muchos antecedentes, y a pesar de ser mi amigo yo, con la única persona que he dormido bajo el mismo techo es Sesshomaru"

Miroku se acerca a sus amigos, se despide de ellos, pero no les cuenta absolutamente nada de que ella pasaría la noche con él. Ambos salen de la Fuente y Miroku decide manejar.

- Llegamos - dice el joven ojiazul, al abrir la puerta de su departamento y entrar.

- Que lindo departamento.

- No es tan grande y tan lujoso como otros que habrás conocido, pero es un lugar muy confortable.

- Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche acá.

- Estoy dejando que vivas acá - le sonríe - Mira, ahí esta la cocina por si tienes hambre. Allá el baño, y te mostraré tu alcoba. - Ambos se dirigen hacia un pequeño pasadizo, donde habían dos puertas, una en frente de la otra.

- Éste cuarto de acá, es mío... Y esa de allá es la tuya. Bueno, debes estar cansada así que te dejare descansar - mira las ropas de la joven - "Ah... que tonto" - piensa - "Sango solo tiene esas ropas que lleva puesta para dormir, y no creo que duerma con eso"... Ah Sango - le habla - ¿Podrías pasar a mi alcoba un momento?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - pregunta aterrada y ruborizada.

- Es que te voy a dar algo para que te sientas más cómoda - sonríe pícaramente.

- ¡Miroku! - le manda tremenda bofetada.

- ToT Ay... ¿Pero qué es lo que hice ahora?

- Es un morboso...

- Pero que mano más atrevida tienes. Yo solo le iba a prestar una de mis camisas para que la use como pijama.

- ¿En serio?

- Pues sí Sango... - se soba el golpe - No merecía esto...

- Gomen nasai.

Ambos entran a sus respectivos cuartos. Sango se muda su ropa con la camisa azul que Miroku le había entregado; Y abre el closet para sacar algunas frazadas, cuando algo cayó...

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? - lo coge y su cara se torna azul - ¿Es un sostén?... Grr... "Ese Miroku, parece que aquí es donde él... ¡Ahhh! No me lo quiero si quiera imaginar. Al menos espero que cambie las sábanas"

Ya era otro día. Sango recién se levantaba, cuando vio la hora...

- ¡¡Las 11:00! ¡¡Kamisama, nunca había dormido tanto! - sale de la alcoba y se da cuenta que estaba sola en la casa. Va a la sala, y solo encuentra una nota encima de la mesa, en la cual decía que había ido a trabajar y llegaría con cosas para comer.

- Será mejor que me cambie - dice la chica, mientras deja la nota en la mesa. Fue ahí cuando suena el timbre de la casa - Debió olvidar sus llaves - abre la puerta - I... ¿Inuyasha?

- ¿Sango? - se pregunta pasmado el chico.


	7. tenemos que continuar!

En efecto, se había quedado anonadado; ¿Esto quería decir que entre Sango y Miroku si pasaba algo

En efecto, se había quedado anonadado; ¿Esto quería decir que entre Sango y Miroku si pasaba algo?... ¡Pero claro Inuyasha! si estaba clarísimo. Sino ¿Por qué ella esta acá con una de las camisas de él?

- Inuyasha - habla la castaña - Tengo que hablar contigo.

- No me tienes que explicar porque estas en el departamento de Miroku, no soy un pervertido.

- ¿Eh?... No, no... No es eso. Lo que quería saber es... ¿Qué es lo que paso entre tú y Kagome?

- ¡Feh! No quiero hablar de eso.

- Kagome es mi prima, casi como mi hermana... Necesito saber que es lo que le paso. - Inuyasha resopla resignado.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Supongo que sí, pasa...

Luego de que Sango entrara a su cuarto, para cambiarse. Ósea, ponerse la misma ropa de ayer, porque lógico que no iba a hablar con Inuyasha en esas fachas se sentó en la sala con Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kagome tenía un pretendiente con dinero? - habla Inuyasha.

- Veo que ya conociste a Hoyo.

- ¡Ja! Ese tonto, se cree mucho porque tiene un buen auto.

- Hoyo es el hijo de uno de mis gerentes. Se puede decir que el padre de él es una de mis manos derechas para trabajar mi compañía.

- Pero aún así, ella debió habérmelo dicho...

- "Así que Kagome cometió el mismo error que yo" - lo mira - Inuyasha, yo sé que Kagome esta enamorada de ti.

- ¡Keh!... No lo parece.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Fui a su casa, le tenía un pequeño regalo... pero luego...

Flash Back

_- Tonto - ella lo besa - Yo no me avergüenzo de ti._

_En ese momento un lujoso auto blanco se estaciona en la entrada de la mansión Higurashi, justo donde ellos estaban parados. Del auto baja un joven y..._

_- Ay no, es Hoyo - habla la azabacha, poniéndose una mano en la frente._

_- ¿Quién es Hoyo? - pregunta el de ojos miel._

_El muchacho se acerca a Kagome, para luego sacar una hermosa sortija de diamantes._

_- Kagome - habla el chico - ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?_

_- Ay Hoyo... _

_- ¿Quién eres? - interrumpe Inuyasha - ¿No sabes que Kagome es mi novia? - el chico lo mira de pies a cabeza._

_- ¿Tú? - pregunta irónico_

_- Sí, yo... Grr..._

_- Escucha... El hecho de que Kagome sería mi esposa algún día, estaba decidido incluso antes de nacer. Si pido a Kagome que sea mi novia, es porque estoy enamorado de ella, y quiero que cuando nos casemos, todo sea amor._

_- Inuyasha - habla Kagome - aunque eso es verdad... Para mí Hoyo no es más que un amigo, nada más. _

_- Kagome ¿Tú te casarías conmigo? - pregunta Inuyasha, a lo cual ella se ruboriza._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- ¿Te casarías conmigo? - Ella quedo muda, al parecer dudo por un momento. Toda su vida se le vino a la mente, una vida con Inuyasha._

_- ¿Kagome? - la llamo Inuyasha._

_- No seas estúpido - intervino Hoyo - ¿Crees en verdad que Kagome aceptaría casarse contigo? ¿Tú podrías darle la vida que ella lleva? Lo dudo..._

_- Kagome... ¡¿Eso es verdad!_

_- Es que Inuyasha, yo... - ante el titubeo de Kagome, el rostro de Inuyasha se llena de ira y tristeza._

_- Pero dudaste ¿no? No estas segura en dejarlo todo por mí. Lo sé ¡Rayos! ¡Yo que le aconseje a Miroku ¿Cómo pude caer! - Kagome llora..._

_- Inuyasha..._

_- Olvídalo... ¡Olvídalo! Olvida todo lo que paso entre nosotros - se aleja corriendo._

Fin del Flash Back

- Conque por eso ella salió de viaje... Estoy segura que a Europa, porque ahí esta mi tía, su madre...

- ¿Se fue de viaje?

- Sip...

- Grr... Y de seguro con ese tal Hoyo.

- No, Hoyo esta acá...

- Al parecer ella nunca iba a rechazar su vida de lujos por mí. Pero es comprensible...

- Kagome te ama, Inuyasha. Ella me lo dijo...

- Aunque de amor tampoco se come ¿verdad?

- Sé que si tú y ella se lo proponen sí.

- Soy un iluso. Yo que aconsejé tanto a Miroku... ahora mírame.

- ¿Aconsejaste a Miroku? ¿De qué?

- No es de suma importancia... Será mejor que me vaya.

- Creo que deberías dar una oportunidad a Kagome.

- Es que... creo que no debería ser egoísta con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Kohaku? - habla Sesshomaru por celular, en su departamento.

- _Sesshomaru dime ¿Ahí esta mi hermana?_ - pregunto angustiado el chico.

- Entre Sango y yo no hay nada.

- _Es que mis padres le prohibieron regresar si es que no se reconciliaba contigo..._

- No me interesa... Pero te daré una pista; Tal vez esté con su 'amiguito' Miroku Houshi.

- _No entiendo..._

- Debo colgar - cuelga - "Sango... ¿Por qué?" - piensa el chico - "Ibamos a ser muy felices juntos; Todos nos hubieran envidiado tanto... ¿Estaré cometiendo un error? ¿Y si lo que me dijiste era verdad? ¡¡Ay! ¡Ahora me pongo a dudar!" - resopla - Pero al final no fui yo el que se equivoco... ¡Fuiste tú!. Yo jamás te oculte nada ¿Por qué tú sí? ¿Qué fue lo que hice yo para que no confiaras en mí?

Sango estaba mirando por la ventana de aquel departamento... Dando constantes suspiros junto al nombre de su amado, Sesshomaru. Las puertas se abren, y entra Miroku con varios paquetes...

- Hola Sango - saluda el chico, dejando los paquetes en la mesa.

- Hola... - responde un tanto desganada.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No, no es nada...

- Esta noche es Navidad... Voy a preparar una grandiosa cena.

- ¿No sería mejor que vayas con tu familia a festejar?

- Yo no tengo familia - responde el chico sin perder su sonrisa y sacando las cosas de las bolsas.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ellos murieron cuando tenía 4 años - suspira - Me crié con mis tíos, les debo lo que soy... pero ellos fallecieron hace dos años.

- Lo siento mucho... ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

- No es algo que me guste contar... Bueno ¿Quieres ayudarme a hornear el pavo?

- No sé cocinar...

- Pues yo te enseño.

El joven de cabellos plateados caminaba por las calles de Tokyo. Observando a la multitud de gente que había, gracias a esta fecha tan especial. En ese momento ve a un jovencito, correr mirando por todas partes. El chico se le acerca, al reconocerlo.

- Usted es el joven Inuyasha ¿no? - pregunta el chico.

- Solo nos hemos visto una vez, pero veo que te acuerdas de mi nombre, Kohaku.

- Dígame ¿Ha visto a mi hermana? Desde ayer en la noche que no sé nada de ella, y su celular esta apagado.

- ¿Estas buscándola tú sólo?

- Mis padres están muy molestos; Y pues... Sesshomaru dice que ya no tiene nada que ver nada con ella. Estoy muy angustiado... ¿Sabes algo?

- Cálmate, ella esta bien... Tu hermana esta viviendo en la casa de mi amigo, Miroku.

- Entonces es verdad - se desilusiona el joven - Mi hermana estuvo sacándole la vuelta a Sesshomaru con él.

- No sé que es lo que tienen ellos ahora pero, de lo que sí puedes estar completamente seguro, es que tu hermana jamás le fue infiel a Sesshomaru.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Porque Miroku es mi mejor amigo.

- Ya veo - sonríe - Muchas gracias, ya me siento más tranquilo. Que pases una feliz Navidad.

- Igualmente

- Jijiji... Si mi madre o Sesshomaru me vieran, les daría un ataque cardiaco - dice la castaña, mientras cortaba en rodajas las papas.

- "Y sigue con Sesshomaru" - piensa Miroku - Sango, ahora tenemos que freírlas.

- ¿Cuánto aceite le pongo? ¿½ botella?

- Sólo... No, mejor yo lo hago...

Había anochecido; Las campanas anunciaban noche buena, y cientos de fuegos artificiales alumbraban el cielo oscuro de esa noche.

Sesshomaru miraba por su ventana ese espectáculo, un pequeño remordimiento invadió su ser. Ahora las dudas lo carcomían. ¿Sango le habría dicho la verdad? Y si fue así... ¿Es que con lo que hizo la perdería para siempre?. No había duda de que él la amaba, perderla es algo que no puede soportar... No, ya no importaba si Sango le fue infiel, no le importaba. Sango era la única chica que no se había acercado a él por su dinero, a lo mejor... fue lo contrario. Pero él la comenzó a amar, cuando la vio ese día de invierno, en el cual se conocieron. Él no podía permitir que un 'don nadie' le quite su tesoro más preciado, su Sango... Y es que ella es una Joya invaluable para él; Y nadie más que él puede poseerla.

- No hay nada que hacer - habla el ojiazul - La cena estuvo deliciosa; Mis felicitaciones al chef.

- Jajaja... pero si el chef fuiste tú - ríe la castaña, ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

- Por lo mismo... jeje

- Ay Miroku... - en ese instante Sango baja la mirada triste, dando también un triste suspiro. Miroku se percató de esto y le tomo de la mano.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada - sonríe fingidamente la chica.

- No me engañas, ahora suéltalo...

- Lo que sucede es que, desde hace días imaginaba que este día lo pasaría con mi familia y Sesshomaru.

- Sé que no era lo que esperabas, pero a mí me hace muy feliz tu compañía. Mira que si no hubieras estado aquí, hubiera pasado otra noche buena solo.

- Miroku... - sonríe - Es verdad... perdón, soy muy egoísta y sólo pienso en mí. Pero te prometo que nunca más pasarás una noche buena sólo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Porque la vendré a celebrar contigo. - Él sonríe con algo de nostalgia.

- Claro, no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría... "No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que te quedes a mi lado para siempre"

- Ay... - suspira la chica - Como me gustaría estar ahora contigo mi amor...

Miroku tan solo la escuchaba nombrarlo; En realidad no le gustara que lo llamará pero, entendía que estaba enamorada de él. Y como todos saben... En el corazón no se manda, solo se siente.

- Tienes que arreglar las cosas pronto con tus padres - habla el chico, para así cambiar de tema.

- La verdad es que no quisiera regresar pronto a mi casa - lo mira - Pero entiendo que tú quisieras traer a una amiga.

- No, no... - ríe nervioso - Para nada, además... Tú eres mejor compañía.

- Jajaja... No seas mentiroso. Yo no podría ser una mejor compañía sin hacerte el 'favor'.

- Mira como me tratas - la mira indignado - No tienes que estar en mi cama para que seas una buena compañía. Me conformo con solo verte.

- Con tal que no me desvistas con la mirada - ríe.

- No te haré tal cosa... Al menos no por ahora - ella lo mira confusa y él ríe.

- ¡Sango! Era tan solo una broma... Jajaja... Aunque - pone su dedo en su barbilla y queda algo pensativo - Ahora que lo pienso... yo siempre tengo una Kábala para año nuevo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cuál es? - pregunta curiosa y él sonríe pícaramente.

- Pues... hacerlo con una chica justo a las 12:00

- ¬¬ Cuando no tú, Miroku...

- ¿Por qué estas así hijo? ¿No estas feliz? Hoy es noche buena. - le habla la madre al hijo, que miraba el cielo lleno de fuegos artificiales de esa noche, en el balcón del departamento.

- No madre, te equivocas... Estoy muy feliz.

- Mi niño - le jala la mejilla - A mí no me engañas.

- O ¡Ay! ¡Mamá me duele!

- ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

- Ay... - resopla - Bien se ve que a ti no se te puede ocultar nada.

- Habla - se sienta a su lado.

- Madre... - se ruboriza - Estoy enamorado...

- ¡Hijo! - sonríe la madre de oreja a oreja - ¡Eso es estupendo!... Porque la verdad ya era hora de que me traigas a una chica para conocer ah...

- No madre, no es estupendo...

- ¿No lo es?

- Ella no es como nosotros - baja la mirada - Ella viene de una familia muy rica e incluso tiene un prometido igual de rico que ella.

- ¿Y tú que piensas?

- Creo que él... Creo que él si podría darle esa vida llena de lujos a la cual esta acostumbrada; En cambio... si ella estuviera conmigo, lo más probable es que su familia le diera la espalda. ¿Y cómo darle yo esa vida que lleva hasta ahora?

- Si en verdad te quisiera, eso estaría en segundo plano ¿no crees?

- ¡Madre! ¡Uno tiene que ser realista! Con amor no se come.

- Tú no la dejarías morirse de hambre, tienes brazos muy fuertes. ¿Acaso le has preguntado que es lo que opina ella?

- Bueno... creo que no. - pausa larga - ¿Crees que debería hablar con ella?

- Si no lo haces tú lo voy a hacer yo. - le sonríe - Solo has lo que creas que es mejor hijo.

Eran exactamente las dos de la mañana cuando el celular de Sango sonó. Ella se encontraba acostada en su cama, leyendo algún libro que encontró en el cajón de ese cuarto. Cogió su celular y leyó... Sesshomaru no lo pensó ni dos veces y contesto.

- Sesshomaru...

- _Hola... ¿Cómo estas? - _hablo el chico desde la otra línea.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que este? - contesto ella de mala gana, pero haciendo notar que estaba comenzando a llorar.

- _Sango ¿Estas llorando?_

_- _¡Ja! ¿Por ti? - habla irónica - Claro que no - se seca las lágrimas - No estoy llorando.

En ese momento Miroku, quién se disponía entrar a su cuarto. Se da cuenta que ella estaba hablando por celular. La puerta de ésta estaba entre abierta, y decide pegar la oreja a la puerta y escuchar la conversación...

- _A mí no me puedes engañar, Sango... _

_- _¡Pues sí lloro!... Pero no creas que es por ti, Sesshomaru.

Tan solo escuchar como ella nombraba ese nombre, el vello de su nuca se erizó; Y un pequeño escalofrío invadió su cuerpo. ¡Era él! la estaba reclamando... ¡Claro! ¿Quién quisiera soltar a tan buen partido como ella? Y de seguro que ella volvería con él. Ella esta tan enamorada...

- _Creo que fui muy duro contigo ¿Podemos hablar? _

- ¡Vaya! Ahora tú eres el que quiere hablar.

- _Te amo Sango. Eso lo sabes muy bien, no puedo soportar el solo hecho de que alguien más te aparte de mi lado. Es cierto... estoy celoso, pero es porque te amo. _

_- _Por favor Sesshomaru... Ya no sigas.

- _Tú y yo sabemos que estamos hechos el uno para el otro; Somos muy similares..._

_- _Tú no confiaste en mí, me trataste como si fuera una...

- _¡Y me disculpo por ello! - _Le interrumpe Sesshomaru - _Pero es que tú eres mía... El solo hecho de que pudiera haber otro hombre en tu vida, me llenó de ira. ¡No te quiero compartir con nadie! Tú eres mi tesoro más preciado..._

_- _¡Tú no me compartías! Miroku es tan solo un buen amigo, y escúchalo bien... Para mí, él es una persona muy importante, y lo pienso seguir tratando. Se ha comportado de una forma tan desinteresada conmigo, yo le estoy muy agradecida.

- _Si tanto lo estimas, yo no me interpondré. Pero tú tienes algo de culpa, por no habérmelo contado._

- ¿Hubieras aceptado el hecho de que yo entablara amistad con alguien que no perteneciera a nuestro grupo social?

- _Pues no, pero..._

_- _¡Ah! ¿Lo vez? NO - LO - HU - BIE - RAS - A - CEP - TA - DO.

- _De acuerdo, tienes razón... Sango, ven a mi departamento, o mejor yo voy contigo ¿en dónde estas?_

_- _Sesshomaru, no quiero verte; Me has tratado de una manera que...

- _¿No me amas? ¿Es eso?_

_- _Claro que te amo, pero no creo poder estar al lado de un hombre que no confía en mí.

- _Sango, omite eso que pasamos y ven conmigo. Nos casaremos en menos de 3 semanas como estuvo planeado. _

_- _Ay Sesshomaru - se muerde el labio inferior.

- _Sango, sé que quieres venir... Por favor, no hagamos que un malentendido destruya nuestra relación. _

_- _Hablaremos mañana Sesshomaru...

- _De acuerdo, piénsalo... Buenas noches._

- Igualmente - cuelga. Y en ese instante Miroku tropieza y la puerta se abre de par en par. - ¿Miroku?

- Jejeje... - sonríe nervioso el chico.

- ¿Escuchaste mi conversación? - él mira al lado algo triste y serio.

- ¿Vas a volver con él?

- Tal vez debería... Yo lo amo, y esta es nuestra primera riña. - Él se sienta al filo de la cama, donde ella estaba echada.

- Pero ya nada sería igual ¿no? - ella mira la espalda del chico confusa.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso, Miroku?

- No, nada - la mira con una sonrisa - Lo siento, pero es que me dolerá que ya no estés aquí.

- Vamos Miroku, solo estuve aquí prácticamente un día.

- Jejeje es verdad - gira todo su cuerpo para verla - Ahh... ¿Qué es lo que estas leyendo?

- La encontré en el cajón, estaba a punto de leerlo. - Miroku se pone al rojo vivo cuando lee el título del libro. - ¡Ese libro!

- Jajaja - ríe la castaña - ¿Kamasutra?

- ¡Te juro que me lo regalaron!

- Vamos... No te estoy preguntando como es que lo tienes... Además, es normal que te interese este tipo de cosas.

- O.O ¿En serio?

- ¡No! - le arroja el libro en la cama - ¡Eres un Hentai! - ríe.

- ¿Pero sabes Sanguito? Deberíamos probar una de estas poses.

- Jajaja... En tus sueños Houshi.

- Ya lo hice... - le sonríe pervertidamente.

- Voy a tener que llevarte a un psicólogo.

- :P

- A propósito, ayer encontré un sostén en el armario.

- ¿Un sostén?

- Sí... Llegué a dos conclusiones: Una, usas este cuarto para tus momentos romanticones O; Dos, eres un travesti... Creo que es la número dos.

- Hazme un lado en la cama, para que veas lo macho que soy.

- Jiji... Ya basta Miroku, ahora vete que quiero dormir.

- De acuerdo - coge el libro - Pero me llevo el libro. No voy a permitir que tu mente tan sana y pura se corrompa con estas cochinadas.

- Si supieras lo que yo hago - habla en voz baja.

- - No me emociones...

- Jajaja... Vete Houshi - pide ella y él se levanta de la cama.

- Sango... - la mira por sobre el hombro.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Volverás con él?

- Sí, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos... Creo que nos los debemos. - Gracias por todos, eres mi mejor amigo, Miroku.

- Tú eres más que eso, para mí - sale del cuarto.

Inuyasha se encontraba echado en su cama jugando con su celular. La estaba llamando con sus pensamientos, esperando así obtener un signo de vida de ella.

- ¡Por favor llama! ¡Llama! ¡Hazme saber que estas bien! - grito desesperado el chico. Cuando el celular sonó. - ¡¿Diga!

_- Inuyasha... Lo siento, sé que es tarde pero... - _hablo la azabacha desde la otra línea.

- No, no te preocupes Kagome. - sonríe - No sabes lo feliz que me siento en escuchar tu voz; Eso es el mejor regalo de noche buena para mí.

- _Te llame porque..._

_- _No, no me lo digas. Guardate lo que me tengas que decir y dímelo cuando regreses.

- _Inuyasha... - _la chica comienza a llorar - _Lo siento..._

_- _¡Keh! ¿Estas llorando? Vamos, la Kagome Higurashi que yo conozco no llora por cosas insignificantes.

- _Tú no eres insignificante... Tú eres el hombre que amo._

_- _Yo también te amo.

- _Mañana regreso ¿Crees poder recogerme al aeropuerto a la 1:00 de la tarde?_

_- _Dalo por hecho...

Un nuevo día; Las calles estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de nieve. Sango había ido a un café en el centro de la ciudad, para encontrarse con Sesshomaru.

- Por favor... - habla el chico tomándole las manos a Sango - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Sesshomaru... - ella simplemente no sabía si reír o llorar cuando él saco el anillo que ella había arrojado la vez anterior.

- Nunca más dudaré de ti, basta que me digas un NO y yo lo creeré. Eres mi todo, tú sabes que sí ¿Qué me dices?

- Yo digo que sí mi amor - coge la sortija para luego darle un largo beso en los labios - Y quiero que, como prueba de que Miroku es tan solo un amigo, quiero que él sea el padrino de la boda.

- ¿Estas segura? Pensé que querrías que fuera tu padre.

- Estoy muy resentida con él y mi madre. - lo mira a los ojos - ¿Qué me dices?

- Has todo lo que quieras... yo no me negaré.

Luego de que Inuyasha hubiera ido para recoger a Kagome en el aeropuerto, la llevó a un café de la zona, para conversar más a gusto.

- Inuyasha...

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Kagome?

- Verás... Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que serias una buena aventura amorosa como para hablar. Pero al poco tiempo, me di cuenta que tú no eras un chico para eso. Me enamoré de ti casi al instante, y aún lo estoy pero...

- Lo sé... tú eres de otra clase social.

- Aunque pertenezcamos a otro circulo, eso no quiere decir que no seas mi clase. Mi familia quería que yo me case con Hoyo, según ellos él sí me puede dar esa vida que merezco...

- Kagome, ¿es que tú?

- Fui a la casa de mi madre, fui a hablar con ella...

- ¿Y?

- Se molesto, pero luego - sonríe y le toma las manos - Me dio su bendición...

- ¡¿En serio!

- Sí, aunque...

- ¿Aunque?

- Te quiere conocer; mi familia no es mala, pero se preocupan demasiado... quieren ver si el chico con el que salgo no es un aprovechador.

- Es razonable... - le besa la mano - Iré... Y verás como te haré sentir orgullosa.

- Yo ya me siento orgullosa - acerca su rostro a él y lo besa.

Ya era exactamente las seis de la tarde cuando Sango regresó al departamento de Miroku; Éste se la quedo viendo desde lejos, haciéndose una idea clara de lo que diría.


End file.
